


Stirring the pot

by thekingsparty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Chuck Shurley, Omega Crowley, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Public Hand Jobs, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Were-Creatures, Werebear Bobby, Werebunny Chuck, Wereicebear Crowley, Werewolf Dean, but are human otherwise, they have furry ears and tails and fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingsparty/pseuds/thekingsparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(UPDATE Apr. 03 2017 - This fic has not been dropped, just have been dealing with writer's block esp. for Crowley, but 12x15 fixed that, so will be updating asap. )<br/>One day a strangely sarcastic Omega turns up at Bobby Singer's place, a dog (Doberman) in tow who immediately picks fights with Bobby's Rottweiler, Rumsfeld.<br/>The Omega's car broke down and Bobby will need a week at least to fix it, so he offers his place as a motel for Crowley to sleep at.<br/>On the other part of town, werewolf Dean Winchester is hitting up the bars, searching for a quick hook-up, only he finds a very nervous and utterly adorable older little were rabbit called Chuck in a liquor store. Things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coincidental Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is. The mischief maker who stopped me from continuing my other stories. 
> 
> There will be implied rape for the first...well, 6 chapters I think. Depending on where exactly I end chapters. XD There'll be heats and knots and all Omegaverse. Mpreg as well. Lots of cuddling, sass and hot, steamy sex (I do hope I can make it steamy).  
> Also first touchy-stuff will happen in chapter 2. Yes early, but for a reason. :D
> 
> Thank you for reading.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/PPcDNMr)

It was hot.

The sun burned bright and of course Crowley's car broke down right there, right then. There was no moment of doubt when the engine started sputtering, rocking the Omega back and forth before the shiny black car came to a halt in the middle of nowhere. Crowley wasn't amused, obviously. In fact,  _he hated it._ All of it. 

Crowley pushed the heavy car door open and maneuvered his body outside, swaying for a moment or two before he managed to catch his weight with a hand against the side of the car. A bundle of fur thrashed past him and bumped its head against his leg, whuffing excitedly. 

"Alright, alright." The Omega chuckled quietly, patting the young Doberman's head. He bleeped the car shut and started moving, one hand flat against his stomach and the other clipped a leash to dog's black leather collar that spelled J-U-L-I-E-T in tiny little Swarovski diamonds. Crowley bragged.  _Sometimes_. 

"Go, find someone, love." A soft hum, his voice a low whisper. 

Juliet was well-trained, Crowley made sure of the, so the second she caught whiff of a human scent, he started moving, pulling her owner with her, down the road and further. They walked for about twenty minutes .. maybe a little longer until Crowley could see some sort of town up front. Looked small. Too small for his liking as he was a man of the big city and not some small hick town,  _but_  he needed help and who else could help him rather than someone living in a town in the middle of nowhere in which the librarian is also the priest and the town stripper. If he was lucky, he'd run into a decent fella. Probably not.

The former businessman knew he wasn't exactly the most fortunate of people. He had been carrying a constant reminder of exactly that with him for about 6 months now. The pale white satin shirt stuck to his skin by the time he reached the old, plain house he would knock at first. There were more, but those were further away and if he could avoid taking any more steps today, he would. 

When he walked up to the small gate he couldn't help a chuckle, smirking to himself at the small sign dangling by the door. 

_**Singer Auto Salvage** _

Coincidence? Oh yes. 

The smooth black dog kept close to its owner, ears perked at the knock to the door and a low erupted from its throat when the creaky wooden door opened, paint crackling and slowly swaying to the ground when the door was pulled away to bare an older man wearing not only a surly expression but an old, battered cap as well. A pink nose peeked past the older man's legs and found Juliet's making a small huffing sound, causing Juliet to rumble and sniff and wag its tail.

"Yeah?"

A whuff on Crowley's side and he reached down to grab his dog by the collar.

"Easy, love." He knew she wasn't good with dogs she didn't know and he didn't want to risk anything. Especially since... ah, never mind. "I, uh, could use some help." Crowley smiled a little, smirking almost sheepishly. "My car broke down." He explained shortly, one hand on his belly, the other pulling Juliet away from the other's dog. 

Bobby hadn't expected anybody this late, especially not an Omega all by himself. The scent was as clear as the day, a nice scent mixed with expensive cologne and... Bobby opened the door... oh. Now that was a rare sight. His eyes roamed over the other's body a few more times and he noticed the ears that looked almost like his. So that's why he'd smelled him even inside the house. 

"Yer car?" He glanced outside the door. "Where'd it break down?"

"Far, far down that road." 

"Uhuh."

"I can pay."

"Hard ta see. Yer on yer own?" A quirked brow. 

"Yes." Always. Well, except for Juliet, who was family to him. She'd always be by his side. 

"Fine." The Alpha nodded and stepped aside, nudging his own dog (a Rottweiler, wasn't it?) gently to step aside. "C'mon in."

"Why?"

"Cause it's too later fer ya to be out on yer own.. 'specially lookin' like that." He nodded, eyes lingering on the other's stomach for probably a little too long. On top of that, if he had to be honest, the Omega didn't look too good. Sweat coating his forehead, dark circles around his eyes. He wasn't genius but he figured the other hadn't been resting properly and could use a break. He wasn't heartless. "Take it ya ain't from here?"

"No, not really." The shake of a head and Juliet strolled forward, peeking inside the stranger's house. 

"Ya can rest up inside." Bobby nodded shortly, the golden chain that held his wedding ring flaring as the last rays of sunshine caught in the metal, blinding Crowley shortly. He relaxed visibly and nodded, heavy feet moving to carry a very tired Omega inside and only then Crowley noticed the pair of fluffy brown ears whose shape fit perfectly to his own and he couldn't help a small sigh.  _A bear._ A plain one though.  _Hah_. A bright white ear twitched in-between Crowley's dark brown hair as he stepped inside, following his dog carefully and flinching as there was a low grunt by the back of his head.

"Keys?"

"Oh, right." Crowley held out the small bundle of keys.

"Water's in the fridge. So's food."

He'd just leave him here? Where was his mate? The ring did belong to someone, didn't it? Why would he wear a ring without a mate to carry the other?

"C'mon Rumsfeld." Bobby patted the dog's head and they left the house without another word, leaving Crowley slightly confused but also too tired to care. He washed his hands and face by the sink, pressing a wet, cool hand to his neck and groaning in relief. He missed his air condition. The Omega grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, gulping down half of it before he flopped down on the old, stained couch, Juliet curling around his legs immediately and a few sips and affectionate pats to Juliet's head, Crowley had passed out on the couch, his belly poking out between two of the buttons of his shirt. 

 

Bobby had found the car and returned about an hour and a half later. The door clicked shut behind him and he couldn't stop a small grin from tugging on his lips at the sight that awaited him in the living room. The stranger was sprawled all over the couch, his dog had warped around his legs that rested on one end of the couch, but a pair of big black ears perked the second he stepped inside and a shiny pair of fangs greeted him.

"Calm down, girl." He chuckled quietly, shaking his head while he set the car keys down on the small kitchen table by the couch. When he caught himself staring, he grumbled quietly to himself and huffed out a breath before making his way upstairs to grab and extra blanket for the stranger. His sweet scent slowly filled the house and Bobby didn't understand how it was possible for someone to smell as good as that. It almost unbearable and the urge to claim and protect grew stronger with every passing minute. Blanket draped around the sleeping figure, Bobby contemplated staying there to watch over him but reason quickly won --and there was the dog-- so he locked the front door, ordered Rumsfeld to not let the short Omega out of his sight and then he went to sleep in his upstairs bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

Crowley woke with a gasp, hands clutching the blanket he knew wasn't his and he glanced around to find Juliet asleep, curled up on the couch with his legs draped over her back. He reached out to ruffle the back of her head and hummed softly. "Morning, love." He purred when green eyes met his and Juliet whuffed noisily, dog and owner growling when a bark sounded behind them. 

"Rumsfeld ain't gonna do nothin'." Bobby chuckled from the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you. Black, no sugar." Crowley sat up, folding the blanket neatly before he stood and tugged on his shirt and suit jacket, strolling over to stand by the counter the Alpha sat at. "You could've woken me."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you?"

"Yer lady made it clear ta stay 'way."

"Oh." Crowley glanced down to find Juliet by his side again. Ever since the  _incident_ , she'd been unbelievably protective of him, almost as if she felt guilty for not having been able to protect him in the first place. Crowley didn't see it that way. She didn't stand a chance against a bunch of Alphas dead-set on ruining Crowley. It'd been his own fault, really. He'd believed he could be the one to start a revolution. But.. the world wasn't ready to accept Omegas as equals yet and Crowley had learned it the hard and painful way.

"Name's Bobby."

"Mhh, Robert."

"Bobby." A grunt.

"Why so grumpy, hm?"

"Ya gonna tell me yer name's well? Or should I keep calling' ya  _'stranger'_?"

"Name's Crowley."

"Nice ta meet ya."

Crowley just nodded. He didn't know if his car breaking down and forcing him to stay at a house in the middle of nowhere could be considered pleasant.

"You found my car I suppose?"

"Yeah. 's gonna take a while ta fix, though. We ain't gettin' fancy cars 'round here too often." He had to order most of the parts as they were model-specific. Whether he'd be able to fix the car in the first place.. now that'd be another talk they'd had to have. Later.

"How long?"

"A week, tops."

"Perfect." The Omega rolled his eyes.

"Ain't ma fault yer car's crap." Bobby shrugged. 

Crowley sighed softly, on hand absent-mindedly stroking over his stomach, the other rested in his lap. He couldn't stay this long in the same place. Impossible. Especially when there was no sign of civilization anywhere close. 

"I don't suppose there's a hotel somewhere around here?" He asked, voice only slightly hopeful. He could hide there. 

"There's motels in town. Ya ain't gonna wanna stay there." Voice flat, Bobby shook his head.

"That bad, hm?" 

Bobby nodded, "There's a guest room upstairs."

"And you'd let me stay why exactly?"

"Yer gonna pay a fortune fer me repairin' yer car an' ya ain't exactly fit ta sleep in some rundown motel that's gonna charge ya  _per hour_."

"I'm very fit to do as I like, thank you." A small huff and an exasperated sigh. 

"Ya wanna sleep somewhere else? Fine."

"I didn't say that." Crowley shrugged, grumbling quietly. 

"So?"

" _So_ what?"

"What's it gonna be?"

"Hands off me.  _And_ my dog. That includes your beast's paws." That detail wasn't debatable. Crowley didn't care if the other was mated or not. "I can and  _will_ fight." 

Somehow Bobby had a pretty good idea of what had happened to the other and with that in mind he couldn't even claim he didn't understand the suspicion the other showed pretty openly. 

"Ya ain't got any reason ta worry. I ain't like'm others." He shrugged nonchalantly. He had his reasons for living so far off.

"Yes that's what they all say." Crowley rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. Just because he stayed in his house didn't mean he trusted him. 

"Ya been travelin' anywhere special?" 

"New York."

 "Ah. Fancy car fer a fancy businessman." Bobby chuckled quietly. "Well, yer gonna be on yer way 'gain soon." A small smile rushed over the Alpha's lips. He wanted to ask, wanted to know why he was traveling all on his own, well. Almost all on his own. Was someone waiting for him in New York? Would any Alpha risk their Omega traveling alone? Bobby knew it was only instinct talking, but he wanted it to  _keep_ talking if he was being honest. He wanted to listen to it and  _act_ on it. Shaking his head, he huffed out a small breath and turned his back to the other, his brown, fluffy little tail twitching subtly.

Crowley didn't know what exactly was happening in the other's head, but he wasn't oblivious to the way he kept staring at him. There definitely was something going on. Part of him wanted to ask, part of him knew what it was the other wanted to know.  _They all did_. Ever since he started showing, he was being looked at the same way. Questions, unspoken and uncalled for as it was nobody's business but Crowley's and yet, people would always be curious, dying to know where his Alpha was. The Alpha who was responsible for what was happening to Crowley. If people cared about their own business, Crowley wouldn't even be in the position he was in right now in the first place. He wouldn't have lost the one thing he'd loved more than anything in the world. He'd worked day and night to get that far, he'd lived on nothing but the money he earned and while it had become quite an amount of money in the last few years, he'd started with less than anybody else and he'd worked hard to try and overcome the stereotypical image the world had of Omegas. And he'd been doing good. 

Until... 

"Earth to Crowley." A hand came in waving in front of his face. "Bacon or sausages?"

"Both." He was starving. 

"Mh, healthy appetite." He hummed quietly. Good. "Sorry, didn't mean ta... ya know.."

"It's fine." Crowley shrugged, "Just hurry up with the food. I'm starving." The Omega waved dismissively and grinned slyly. 

"Yer orderin' me around?" The Alpha raised a brow. 

"Apparently, I am."

"Ya do realize this is  _my_ house, don't ya?"

"And?"

"Ever heard o' showin' respect an' bein' grateful?"

"Ever heard of hospitality?"

Bobby gaped at the snarky little Omega. Couldn't be taller than 5 feet and was acting big and strong. That attitude. "Fine." The Alpha grunted and grumbled to himself as he turned his attention back to the sizzling food in the pan. When breakfast was served, he sat down across from the other to be close but not too close. "There ya go." 

"Thank you, Robert."

"Told ya it's Bobby."

"I dislike  _Bobby_ though. It's... " He thought for a moment, then shuddered, "Not pretty."

"Ain't yer decision ta make."

"Since I'm the one calling you by that name, yes it is." Crowley chuckled. 

"So, given I don't like yer name either, I can jus' call yer sorry ass by another name?"

"Now  _that_ 'd be ridiculous. My name is pretty much perfect, love."

Rolling his eyes, Bobby decided to just focus on the food in front of him, not the very irritating Omega who would be a guest in his house for the next few days. 

"So you always let people stay when you can't fix their car right away?" A quirked brow on Crowley's side and he let a few strips of bacon disappear underneath the table and all that could be heard was audible, but still quiet chewing and soft whuffing.

"No, not really." A small shrug and a pause as Bobby chewed and swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "Can't really let ya wander 'round outside." An Omega smelling like that? No. It wasn't his business, but that didn't mean he couldn't stop the other from running into his own downfall. 

"Aw, big bad Alpha trying to protect me? Now that makes my legs all goo-ey." The Omega cackled, shaking his head as another string of bacon found its way beneath the table. The sun warmed his back as he ate and he saw a pair of paws stretch out from underneath the table to try and catch some of the sunlight. Crowley didn't like the warmth, usually, but lately he almost always felt cold. His crumpled suit glistened in the light and he shuddered softly at the thought of his precious suit all crinkly, just because he'd fallen asleep on that goddamn couch. It hadn't even been comfortable and his back was unbelievably sore, even more so than he was used to by now. Groaning, he rubbed at the back of his neck and stretched as best as he could. 

"Ya can lie down in yer room after breakfast if ya wanna." Bobby offered, smiling a little. 

"I might." Crowley sighed. He had nothing to do anyway as he didn't really want to run into any more small-town Alphas than he needed to. When he was done and his plate empty, he stood and set the plate and cutlery down in the sink, moving gracefully despite the pain he was in.

"So, will you show me to my room then?"

"Yeah, hold on." Bobby nodded and quickly finished his own food, his plate joining the other's in the sink. Rumsfeld came trotting into the living room, joining its owner and bumping its head against his leg. "Yeah, I know's yer time." He chuckled and scratched behind the dog's ear. "Jus' gimme a sec." The brown bear's voice was soft, yet commanding. "Ya want me ta take yer dog...uh, Juliet, too? Girl's been with ya all night."

Crowley glanced back and forth between Juliet and Bobby, giving the smallest of nods. "Yes, I'd appreciate that." Crowley didn't really feel like walking around more than he needed to. He knew Juliet was too stubborn when it came to leaving him to take a leak even if she had to, at some point. He swiftly clipped the leash in place and held it out to the other. "Behave." 

Julet whuffed and trotted to join the other two, sitting down next to Bobby's legs. 

"You just go, I'll find the right room." Crowley nodded. The house wasn't  _that_ big. 

"Second door ta the right." Bobby mumbled before he left, the two dogs in tow. Juliet kept her distance but she didn't fight the leash, she knew better and Rumsfeld was wagging its tail and trying to sniff the strange dog. 

Crowley didn't wait too long before he sauntered upstairs to find the room that hopefully held a bed more comfortable than the old couch downstairs. He was still slightly perplex the other trusted him to just stay at his place. Then again, a snarky, sassy, pregnant Omega wasn't exactly a danger. Not to an Alpha anyway. It didn't take long until Crowley was fast asleep on the bed, the pillow clutched to his chest with his head resting on another while his legs and knees were drawn up to his stomach. 

Bobby returned, already expecting to find the Omega asleep. Nobody rested well on the couch. Quite the opposite. He let the door snarl open for Juliet to join its owner and pulled it shut again before he made his way downstairs to go order the parts he needed for Crowley's car and work on a few other cars in the yard that waited to be fixed.

 


	2. Stumbling through time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wolf and a rabbit meet at a small liquor store and a hunt starts the wolf is determined to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter. I mean, not all the way, but touching and some explicit stuff. Also very nervous Chuck.

[ ](http://imgur.com/Mnrp6p6)

_Life wasn’t made for Chuck._

~~Or maybe he wasn’t made to live.~~

He really didn’t know. He was turning 40 this year and he had achieved pretty much nothing. He was alone, he was a bad writer and still couldn’t stop and well, the only positive trait even worth mentioning was his purity. He was 40 and untouched, probably not even fertile. Maybe that was why nobody had ever felt like touching him. Honestly? He’d give it up to whomever was willing to take it. He wanted to live a good life, a happy life, not the miserable excuse for one he was in now.

The liquor store was the only destination he ended up at if he ever left the house. The rabbit couldn’t stand being around other people most of the time, but he _needed_ the alcohol to not go completely insane. Oh yes, he suffered from severe anxiety when it came to pretty much everything and he was only brave enough to go through day after day after day if he was with his best friends Whiskey and beer.

Today was one of those days. He'd lost balance, stumbling over a big old Oxford Dictionary so he ended up breaking his last bottle of whiskey onto his coffee table, so he spilled the liquid all over his papers and couch. He didn't just ruin his latest chapter, but he also had to leave the house to get a new bottle as every delivery service willing to deliver alcohol would take till tomorrow at least. Bummed, because he lost a week's worth of work, Chuck decided he couldn't make it through a night without enough liquor in the house, so he got dressed and left. 

Now here he was, shaking and barely able to breathe, rushing through the isles to find the bottle he  _needed_ very badly until he ran into something sturdy,  _someone_ sturdy. He fell back onto his butt with a gasp and a whine, his ears by his sides as he glanced up at the sturdy person he'd crashed into.  _Ow_. "S-sorry--" The Omega whined softly, rubbing the back of his head, which had thrashed against one of the shelves behind him.  _More ow._

"Easy. Nothing happened." Came a deep voice from up where Chuck had been shortly before. 

Well at least he'd only hurt himself. A hand appeared in his sight, tanned and rough and big and the rabbit couldn't help staring at it in wonder, imagining a rough palm dragging over his pale skin as he shuddered underneath. Shaking his head, he scolded himself quietly. That's what 40 year old virgin rabbit Omegas went through on a daily basis. Too horny to function, especially since Chuck was also too scared and too shy to ever approach someone. Who'd want him anyway?  _Exactly_. 

"You gonna take it or not?"

"Huh?"

"My hand." He wiggled his fingers.

"O-oh, yes. S-sure, I uh, I... sorry." Chuck rambled, his pale thin fingers curling around the other's before he was heaved back onto his feet, swaying softly at the change of sight. "Thank you." His voice was quiet and soft, a little scared even. The other was just.. wow. Chuck didn't think he'd ever seen someone as flawless in his entire life. Alpha. The scent was rich, even if it hadn't been obvious with how strong the stranger looked. He felt a very uncomfortable wetness stain his boxers and he blushed bright red, shuffling nervously. The change in his scent wouldn't go unnoticed for long, especially not with a wolf there to catch his scent. The bushy tail of the Alpha in front of him looked majestic even in the darkness of the shady liquor store. 

"You're fine." The wolf chuckled, shrugging until his eyes fell on the bottle of whiskey the little rabbit clutched to his chest. "Little strong, don't you think?"

"Wha-? Oh, no..it's uh.. I need...  _it_." A small whine passed his lips and Chuck just wanted to bolt, to run as fast as he could with the unpaid bottle in his arms, but he was stuck. Stuck staring at the other and caught in a haze by the level of perfection that was borderline on ridiculous. Those amazing green eyes, the soft freckles almost hiding in the dim-lit room, the broad shoulders...

"Name's Dean." The wolf's voice was so rough and scratchy it made the rabbit's insides shudder. 

"You still in there?"

"Y-yes, I'm uh... I'm Chuck!" He babbled and then practically yelled at the other. Oh yes, way to go. Slick was sliding down to his thighs and his bottom lip quivered when he realized if he waited any longer, his jeans would show darkened patches,  _wet_ patches.  _Oh God_. 

Then, the wolf leaned in, nose twitching as he sniffed him and a grin spread over his lips as he'd caught the scent Chuck had been wishing to hide. Oh no. Or maybe it wasn't that bad? He didn't look... displeased. But... he didn't want to be the accidentally claimed Omega mate who'd be forgotten in a room while his Alpha had fun with others who were more of what he wanted in a mate. 

"You smell...  _good_." A low, almost possessive rumble. 

Chuck blushed brightly, his ears tense and perked up, his little tail twitching relentlessly. "T-thank you."

Dean nosed at the Omega's neck, grinning triumphantly. "Someone getting a little carried away?"

Said someone gasped, turning on his heels to disappear as quickly as possible but then there was a hand whose fingers had curled into his sensitive little tail, holding onto it tightly, drawing lewd little moans out of a very skittish little Omega. 

"Got a mate to rush home to, little rabbit?"

"N-no."

"Then why the rush?"

"I... I uh, I just n-need to... go." The words were choked, just as Chuck was, choked by his own desire, the  _urge_ to submit. 

"Where to?"

"Home."

"I'll escort you." Dean chuckled, "Can't let you walk home alone smelling that way  _because of me_."

"L-like that?" Oh God, he knew. 

"Mhm." The Alpha pulled the other closer so that his back rested against Dean's chest, his warm and very firm chest. 

Dean never thought he'd run into a potential mate at a liquor store, but this was just perfect. They definitely had a thing in common and the nervous little Omega was wet for him  _already_. Now if that wasn't a sign, what was? An arm slipped around the short male's waist and led him to the cashier where Dean paid for both their items, stored them in bags and then, he led his little friend outside to his car. The black, shiny Impala was waiting for him right in front of the shop. 

Chuck's legs buckled involuntarily at the proximity and the other's strong scent wafting up his nose, filling his lungs. His body screamed for him to surrender and bend over the closest sturdy surface to present all he had to offer (which really wasn't all that much). And then, all of a sudden he found himself sat in a pretty car, leather seats swishing beneath him and he suddenly felt as if he was in the wrong place and the urge to run came back tenfold as strong. 

"Why.... am I.. h-here?" Did he think he wanted him? Now that was ridiculous. The more Chuck thought about it, the less sense it made. Chuck wasn't the one Alphas usually were after. He was short and thin, yes, but he wasn't cute. Nor was he pretty, which was somehow common among Omegas. Oh, and he was  _old_. He was as undesirable as one could be. Perfectly flawless Dean should kick him out of the car. Now. 

"Cause you'r done of the few people allowed in here."

What did that mean? Why was nobody allowed in that car? Was he different? Well, he knew he was, but  _how_? What? Why? "I'm..nobody. Nobody uh... nobody wants me."

"Good. Easier for me." Dean would fight for that little rabbit if he had to, but he preferred not to. Well, not yet at least. 

"What?" Chuck's voice was high, quiet and full of confusion. The car roared to life, purring underneath him and he couldn't help but whine, one of his hands pressing down on his crotch in the dark of the car. 

"I. Want. You.  _Now_." Yesterday would've ended up being too late if it was for what Dean wanted. That scent was driving him insane and driving somewhere seemed impossible. Not before he had a taste to calm the wolf. The way the other acted, all nervous and cute,  _innocent_. How was he supposed to withstand? "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know? D-do I know what?"

 "There's this rumor about rabbits being horny little bastards." A hand reached out to tug on  one of the two long brown ears, "You do look like a little bunny to me, Chuck." Dean rumbled, a mischievous grin playing around his lips. He wouldn't deny he liked sex, neither would he try pretend it didn't matter to him. He wanted offspring, a family.. and he didn't care about mixing kinds. He was raised by a bear after his real father decided it was more important to leave and hunt down his wife's murderer. So, Dean cared about a lot of things but differentiating between kinds was a  _no_. 

"So, what do you say, Chuck?" He figured using the other's name every now and then, a little more often than he usually would couldn't hurt and he saw the soft twitch of his left ear whenever he did. 

"S-say? I uh, I don't... I don't know." The rabbit's voice shook miserably. Under normal circumstances he barely functioned, so _this_ right there.. was madness. 

"You don't  _know_?" A quirked brow as if to say 'Did you take a second to actually  _look_ at me?'. There wasn't a 'no' in Dean's world. He set his eyes on someone and he knew he'd get them. It was as easy as that. He was handsome, he was strong and he had charm. There was no way he'd let a little rabbit turn him down because he was scared. Well, not unless he really didn't want him, which was something he doubted.

One of his hands cupped the other male's face, turning it so he had to face him and kept him there for the next step. Then, a pair of full lips pressed against another pair that was dry and hot, quivering at the touch and the kiss was gentle at first, soft and then Dean leaned in closer, using the fact the Impala had only  _one_ front seat to his advantage. An arm slipped around the rabbit's thin waist and pulled the object of Dean's desire in closer. It was almost sundown, nobody would even know what was happening in that car and Dean loved the idea. He doubted he'd get very far with that skittish little thing though, but for now he was fine with just taking off the edge. Yeah, definitely. 

Only a few more kisses and soft whispers to the rabbit's ear, Dean had a lapful of Chuck and a pair of thin arms had curled around his neck with one even shyly tugging at his hair. 

"Mhm, that's it. Ain't gonna bite you yet." He kissed down the shorter male's stubbly cheek and to his neck. He knew that'd end bad for both of them, but he didn't care in the slightest as his own stubbly cheek rubbed up against Chuck's while one of his hands slid from his waist to cut his ass, squeezing lightly. He wouldn't go anywhere near his deliciously wet hole for now. Not before he'd claimed the Omega, marked him as his and  _only_ his. Only then would he take  _all_ of him. More kissing and a hand that pushed past the waistband of the boxers the other wore underneath that ragged pair of jeans and he did indeed find a very horny little rabbit now squirming against his chest. This was almost too easy, but he knew his scent combined with the other's instinct and the fact Dean was one of the last few pure-bred (true) wolves made it pretty much impossible for the little one to withstand him. Especially when he was so, so weak against teasing. 

"D-dean."

When the other's rough fingers wrapped around his  _very_ private bits, Chuck sank against him, tension slowly draining and making place for arousal and the simple, primal need. Dean was done talking, so he crushed his lips against Chuck's, his tongue slipping in-between the rabbit's parted (mostly in surprise) lips and Dean's left arm moved away from his ass to curl around his waist to stop him from involuntarily wiggling out of his grip, which was something he'd started to do once Dean and begun to stroke him lazily. 

"I'm guessing you haven't exactly been rutting around much, have you?" Nah, he seemed far too sensitive for that. Every stroke had him twitch and moan and shudder and while Dean knew he was good, reactions like that weren't exactly the norm. 

"N-no!" Chuck didn't know what else to say to that as he was sure it was more than obvious. He'd decided to not even start taunting himself with fantasies (so he'd suffered through his heats without actually laying a hand on himself) and no this happened. Maybe he was just dreaming... maybe he'd finally lost his mind and he'd wake up all alone in his bed, sweaty and hard, just because he'd seen a handsome Alpha wolf in the store or somewhere in town the night before. It did feel  _real_ though. He didn't know why, but it did and that thought scared him. Maybe he'd been drugged. 

"Chuck."

"Huh?"

"You still with me?"

"Yes!" Chuck almost yelled at the other, then blushed and whined, "Y-yes." Voice soft this time. 

"Good." The Alpha grinned. "Wouldn't want you to miss this." He kissed him again, though his eyes were open and he let a skilled hand slip down the rabbit's back and into the backside of his jeans, ignoring the waistband as he brushed his fingers over the Omega's ass, squeezing once more, but this time his hands didn't linger for too long. Fingers spread his cheeks, another slipped in-between, slick coating them all gingerly by the time the tip of his index finger pressed against that tight ring of muscle, a virgin hole nobody else touched before. That knowledge was beyond arousing and Dean honestly didn't understand how nobody had seen the potential yet. Sure, he wasn't the ordinary cute Omega type, but was that bad? _Nah, not really_. 

Chuck couldn't help his hips from bucking and a strained moan escaped when Dean's fingers slipped between his cheeks and when one of them probed his slick hole, he was done. He whimpered the other's name and cried out shortly after, his hands gripping Dean's shoulders tightly before he sank against his chest again, almost collapsing on top of him. Sweat was covering his forehead, his chest heaving and hands shaking, "S-sorry... I... uh, I couldn't hold back."

"That's what this was about, Chuck." Dean chuckled, pulling both his hands out of the other's pants, wiping them on his flannel before shrugging it off to discard it onto the back seat. 

"Y-yes...but.."

Dean's hands cupped the other's chin and he pulled him in for a kiss again. "All's fine. Stop babblin'."

"O-okay."

 "So, you gonna tell me where you live?" Dean flashed a teethy grin. "Or do you still consider me a stranger?"

"N-no, no of course not!" Chuck gasped, shaking his head. Well, unless....this had been... no.. it wasn't just..  _a thing_ , was it? If Dean decided Chuck wasn't worthy of seeing again, then.. well, he'd understand it. "I-if... you want to know."

"Would I be askin' about your house if this was a one-time deal?"

"I-I don't know."

Dean huffed out a laugh at that, shaking his head and ruffling the bunny's dark brown curls as he glanced down on him. "I'm gonna pick you up Wednesday. 8 pm. Dress up nicely."

"A d-date?"

"Yeah."

Chuck blushed brightly, worrying his bottom lip. "I..I live down b-by the creek." He whispered softly. 

"Creek. Gotcha." Dean zipped the rabbit's jeans up again and gently maneuvered him back onto the passenger side of the sear. "Buckle up." Reaching for his own, he started the car once again, only this time he was determined to actually end up driving some place. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down to the creek. He knew the neighborhood. Well, he usually only passed through on his way to Bobby's garage, but he did know how to get there at least. One of his former hookups lived there as well, so for a few months he'd come to get her once or twice a week.  _Catlady. Hrrr._

When Chuck told him to stop as they'd reached his house, Dean pulled the car to the side and turned off the engine, so he could slip out of the car and open the door for his little friend, pushing it shut after him. 

Chuck's legs and hands were shaking, his breath fast and loud and Dean's arm around his waist didn't really help the matter as all he could think of was  _where_ that hand had been just twenty minutes ago. They reached the door faster than Chuck realized and he quickly searched for the key, fumbling with it as his hands were sweaty and too slippery to function properly and after what felt like hours, he got the door open and the both entered his rundown ruin of a house. 

"I..uh, it's.. I'm not exactly prepared for g-guests." He turned on the lights. 

"Dude, it's fine. I'm switching motels once or twice a week. You got a house. Guess we know who won this round." Dean just chuckled and glanced around, careful not to step on any of the papers that cluttered basically every inch of the house. "You writin?"

"Y-yes...I'm a... I.. I'm a writer." He tried to be. 

Dean quirked a brow. A literate person? Now that was a surprise. Then again, he might've come on a little strong for a first meeting.  _Oops_. "You working on something right now?" He motioned to the papers that cluttered the floor, the couch, the coffee table, even the kitchen counters. 

"Yeah, I.. I've got a deadline to meet." 

"So you're in time trouble?" 

"I'm.. yeah, but I caught up until um.." He held up the bottle Dean had given him back. "I ran out."

"You know drinking and writing's illegal, right?" Dean grinned. 

Chuck huffed out a small laugh, shuffling his feet while he nodded. "J-just helps me.. calm." 

"I get that. So, you gonna kick me out now?"

"What? No, why?" Chuck looked at the other, eyes wide. "I was about to ask whether you uh, whether you'd like to s-stay."

"Sure, little rabbit?"

"Y-yes." Oh Chuck would die internally if Dean decided to stay. He'd never had someone stay over and especially not someone like  _that_. An Alpha. Maybe his time had come. Maybe he'd suffered enough and Dean was some sort of miracle to make up for all the pain. 

"Sure then. How about you collect those papers, so we can sit on the couch and I see if I can whip up something edible, hm?"

"Okay." The Omega nodded and rushed to grab all the papers --old drafts and new-- to pile them up next to the couch as quickly as he could, his little tail twitching relentlessly. He was completely drained, but still a little on edge and  _yearning_ for more. He wanted to bury his face in the other's neck and just inhale his scent forever. 

Dean rummaged through the fridge and didn't really find all that much, so he grabbed a few snacks and brought them back to the other. He flopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to him for Chuck. "Sit."

Chuck sat down, leaving a few inches between them to not appear as too clingy right away and he blushed brightly when Dean just pulled him in so his face was mashed against his chest. Body going limp at the rich scent wafting up his nose, Chuck shuffled some to basically curl up against him with one of Dean's strong arms around his waist and his head resting against the Alpha's chest. 

"TV?" 

Chuck nodded. 

Dean turned on the television and zapped through the channels, hoping to find something he could bear watching until he fell asleep. He figured them both in a bed would end with either of them getting no sleep at all and he didn't want to let the little Omega out of his sight, so this was the best alternative. It didn't take too long until Dean heard soft snoring, quiet and shy, just like Chuck and he smiled a little as he let his head rest against the other's to fall asleep as well. 

**_Neither Chuck nor Dean had fallen asleep that easily in years._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never forget English is not my native tongue, so I'm happy about constructive criticism. :D I don't have a Beta so mistakes will be taken care of once I actually have time to re-read and find them. :)


	3. Repair the irreparable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Chapter. Crowley and Bobby, Rumsfeld and Juliet hang out, Rufus says hi and has another Alpha in tow. Crowley gets a call that'll seal his fate. Ahem, 3rd fanfic, like 12th chapter in general and I still suck at summaries. XD
> 
> This is a short one. The end fit and well, hoping to get another out quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took some. Uni kicked my ass.

[ ](http://imgur.com/LhM92mt)

Crowley would never admit he'd rested much better in the last night than he had in a long, long time. Actually sleeping in a bed that didn't smell of 30 other people who'd sweat and whatever else into it (he'd stayed at motels ever since he left New York 6 months ago) was amazing. He only woke once or twice at night and the last time he woke, he found Juliet's head resting on his leg, her paw on his knee and one of her ears perked when he shuffled. The Omega smiled softly and ran his hand over her head, gently scratching the back of her head and at her ears. He sat up and stretched a little. "Morning, love." He hummed, cracking his neck and groaning in relief. 

Juliet gave a soft bark in reaction to her owner's voice, head up off his leg now and tongue peeking out between her parted jaw, breathing audibly, her tail giving short flicks before she stormed off the bed, barking again. And again. 

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." The brunet chuckled softly and slid to the edge of the bed, his legs touching the ground first as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

"You up in there?" Came a voice by the door. 

"Yeah, about to." He called out as he planted his feet on the ground, his toes wiggling against the carpet. He stood and stretched thoroughly now, yawning against the back of his hand. 

Ya gonna come down? Breakfast's ready." Came that voice again before Crowley heard stomping that went more quiet with every second. 

"I'll be there in a flash." Crowley called after him even if he probably didn't hear him anymore anyway. He sauntered over to where he'd left his suitcase and found himself a clean pair of black sneaker socks and dark blue satin boxers. His old shirt and boxers gone, he slipped on the other clothes and rummaged to find another shirt and another suit. He groaned softly at the state of it, crinkled and  _beyond repair_ if you asked him, but pulled it on nevertheless. He definitely wouldn't ask for an iron or even consider ironing his own clothes and he doubted there was a shop in town to do that for him. Was this even a town? So, crinkly and annoyed his bloody car broke down, the Omega made his way downstairs, a slightly hyped Juliet barking with every step he took. 

With every step down, the scent of food grew stronger and Crowley found himself purring all the way down and to the kitchen, his little tail (hidden by the suit jacket) wiggling. He was starving. 

Rumsfeld came whuffing and sniffing Juliet who turned away to ignore the other dog and bump her head against her owner's leg instead to gently urge him further into the kitchen. All Juliet cared about was her owner, safe. 

"Ya sleep okay?"

"Yes I did, thank you."

"Good. Ya been out like a light when I returned with yer lady."

"Well, I was exhausted. Your couch didn't really help me rest." The Omega smiled a little, a lightly sheepish flair to it. 

"That's why ya ain't have been supposed to nap on the couch." Bobby retorted with a wink.  

"Well, it wasn't my fault you left me here with nothing else to do. And you were gone for far too long. Sure you're a bear and not a turtle? Seemed more likely." 

"Sorry princess, next time I'm gonna leave ya with a drawing' book so ya ain't gonna get bored." Bobby rolled his eyes. That guy was impossible. Why did he even put up with him? Oh, he knew why, but part of him still doubt this own sanity for even considering to try and... woo an Omega like that who  _clearly_ had a story to tell that'd end with Bobby resenting his own kind. If it wasn't like that, Crowley either lost his Alpha (though Bobby was sure Crowley couldn't hide something like that  _this_ easily) or he'd had a careless one night stand. Not impossible, but he didn't seem to be the kind of person to do that either. One night stand, maybe, but without protection? Nah. 

"I'd appreciate that." Crowley replied, seriously. 

Bobby scoffed and pulled two plates out of the cupboard to his side and set them down next to the pan to flip the grilled cheese sandwiches onto them without spilling too much. A few cut tomatoes joined before the plates were delivered to the counter where Crowley sat down and waited. "Coffee? Tea?" 

"Coffee, please. Thank you." And his stomach growled at the food right in front of him. 

"Comin' right up." The Alpha mumbled and fetched them both a cup of coffee, adding milk and sugar to his own before setting them down by their plates. "Oh." He nodded quietly to himself and grabbed a pair of bowls from another cupboard to fill them with dog food. He'd almost forgotten the two furry beasts staring at him with wide, sad eyes. 

At the smell of food, Juliet shot up from where she'd sat huddled against Crowley's legs to dash towards the Alpha and roam around his legs even while he was still filling the dogs' bowls with food. She barked excitedly, urging him to hurry and Rumsfeld joined her, adding his own soft barks to the party. 

"What the hell's wrong with ya, boy?" Bobby frowned, eyeing his usually lazy dog leap around and bark. "That girl's done a number on ya, didn't she?" He shook his head before setting the bowls down. Figured that if he was interested in the owner.. Rumsfeld would find that person's dog utterly alluring. Then, he sat down by Crowley's side, reaching for his own cup of coffee. "There's sugar'n milk. Ain't gotten around ta ask how yer preferring yer code." He smiled a little, watching the other eat. This was... it was pleasant. He couldn't deny it. Bobby had been on his own for so many years now.. he craved company,  _good_ company, so very badly. 

"Black's fine. Thank you." Crowley shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. He loved his coffee hot and steaming. Tea had to be drunk with milk, but coffee? No. Why drink coffee when you manipulate the taste with milk? Or even worse sugar? "So, how's my car?"

"It's been a day."

"And?"

"We ain't livin' in New York City. I'm gonna calm later today. Have them deliver yer parts as soon as possible. Ain't the first car I'm fixin'. Promise." Bobby rolled his eyes. Impatient, much? 

"Fine." The Omega sighed, "And your mate won't be mad with your harboring another Omega in a room in your house?"

Bobby glanced up. "..No."

"A very confident Omega, then." 

"Yeah, that she's been."

"Oh." Talk about impoliteness. 

"Ain't wanna talk about it."

"Of course not." Way to go... That explained the ring he wore around his neck, not around his finger, though some husbands did that to not damage the ring at work, too. "So..is there anything to  _do_ around here?" If he was to spend a week at this place, he wouldn't be cooped up the whole time. 

"Rest."

"I did rest." 

"Rest more." A grunt. 

"I'm not a child." 

"Yer lookin' tired, though." A shrug. 

"I'm fine, thank you." 

"Ya ain't gonna be leavin' the house on yer own." 

"So.. I'm a prisoner now?" Crowley quirked a brow. 

"Fer yer own protection." It wasn't that hard to understand, was it?

"I can take care of myself, love."

"Yer, I'm seein' that." Yes, perfect. Insulting the person you want to protect. Great. 

"You shut your bloody trap. This is  _none_ of your business.  _You_ , love, are here to fix my car. You are neither my babysitter, nor are you my mother or my mate." Crowley hissed, fangs showing as he did so. He didn't need a bloody Alpha to try and order him around. 

Bobby flinched at the outburst, a small growl of defense rumbling in his chest. "Fine. Ya wanna get yerself an' that pup o'hers killed? Go 'head." With that, bobby stood and he left the house through the back door with his coffee in his hand. Rumsfeld was visibly torn between rushing after his owner or staying to stare at Juliet, but instinct won, so he trotted after the other. No surprise the Omega was on his own. Behaving like that when all Bobby wanted was to help and keep him safe. Grumbling quietly to himself, the Alpha sat down in the garage by the backyard and leaned back as he sipped his coffee.

Crowley growled after the other, eyes following him until he was out through the door by the living room and even then, they lingered on it for a little longer to make sure he didn't return without Crowley noticing. Was that guy serious? Did Crowley ask for help? Did he look as if he needed a babysitter? Or a bodyguard? Tsk. He finished his food, his coffee and set the dirty dishes down in the sink. He grabbed Juliet's leash from the drawer next to the front door and clicked it onto her collar. "We'll go have a look around, hm, love?" He smiled softly, scratching at her ears. With an angry sigh, he slipped into his shoes, tugged on his tie until it was the way it was supposed to be and pulled on his suit jacket before slipping outside the front door with Juliet in tow. 

 

_How bad could it be in a small town like this?_

 


	4. A life that never could be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Chuck have a lazy morning. There'll be lots of mental swooning on Chuck's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this has been due for months. I just didn't get to it, but I've toned down tumblr rping for now and in-between study sessions for my most important exam this year in march, I'm doing writing sessions for this fanfic and my others (especially my prison AU, which I've decided to swap destiel for chuck/dean for reasons). Next chapter will be Crobby again.

[ ](http://imgur.com/eW3s5dx)

_Bacon and eggs._

That was all Chuck could smell as his eyes fluttered open. The rich scent of food,  _real food_ , wafted up his nostrils and his stomach rumbled in anticipation. 

"Dean?" Where did he go? Did he leave after all? What happened? 

"Over here."

Chuck sat up, rubbing his eyes and when his they fell on Dean standing in the kitchen, relief washed over the little Omega. He was still there. This hadn't been an alcohol-indulged wet dream. Right? Thank God. The rabbit shifter stood and yawned, strolling over to where Dean was making breakfast for them.  _Breakfast_. He couldn't remember the last time anybody had cooked for him. Or the last time he'd... had something different than canned food or those microwave menus. 

"Mornin'."

Chuck stood still, startled. "Morning."

"Thought you could use some food after last night." The Alpha grinned, "I uh, I moved a little fast in the car, I guess." No regrets there. 

"No... no." God no. Chuck was still feeling slightly... light-headed so this couldn't have been bad, right? No. It felt right. 

Dean turned to face the other, bright green eyes finding Chuck's despite his try to glance away. He was smirking amusedly, broadly. The smile that showed teeth and caused wrinkles to crease the corners of his eyes. It was astonishing. And Chuck could get lost in those eyes if he wasn't careful. A beautiful smile for the most beautiful man Chuck had ever seen. And it wasn't meant in a 'Dean is girly' kind of way.

_Oh hell no._

"Well then. Hungry?"

"Starving." Chuck smiled softly, his stomach rumbling in approval. "I uh, I usually eat on the couch..." He had a kitchen table, but since he hardly ever sat down to eat properly, he'd made it his desk. Computer, printer and papers taking up all the space there used to be. 

"It's just a plate fr each of us, so the couch will do."

"Great." Chuck rushed to grab them both some cutlery to put it on the counter when he realized the coffee table by the couch in the living room was covered in papers  _as well_. He whined softly and scrambled over there to try and take care of the worst of the mess within the next minute. Empty beer bottles and cans, whiskey glasses and the bottle of the Bourbon he'd bought last night. So that's why he only remembered parts of what happened after they'd stepped inside his house. Everything that didn't belong found a new home on the windowsill, curtains pulled shut and papers rustled as he piled them up hastily, a little out of breath once he turned to face Dean again.

"You alright over there?" Dean was shoveling scrambled eggs onto the plates by now, two cups of steaming coffee waiting right next to him.

_And damn, that smell._

"Yes... yes, I just.. uh, there were papers everywhere and I.. I don't want coffee spilled on them by accident. Or eggs." Chuck smiled softly and returned to Dean's side.

_Oh God, why did he smell so good?_

And it wasn't just all Alpha. It was  **DEAN**. And it made his legs buckle involuntarily so he swayed towards the counter as subtly as he could manage. Once he had his legs back under control he grabbed the cutlery and the coffee cups to carry them back to the small table by the couch and purred in delight (he tried not to) when Dean joined him, sitting closer than Chuck had thought he would. 

The Alpha wolf glanced around, thinking for a moment before he sat. "Could've sworn your living room looked different last night." He shrugged, sliding one of the plates over to where Chuck had placed his own fork and knife. "Ain't exactly chef-level food, but it shouldn't be bad either." He mumbled, reaching for his fork to poke at the egg on his plate. 

"I.. usually have canned peaches for breakfast and.. uh, beer." Chuck blushed slightly, though he knew he'd made his point by the time he closed lips around a forkful of egg and bacon. He chewed quietly, a few occasional moans escaping.  _Warm food. Warm, delicious food made by Dean._ They didn't talk, but Dean turned out to be quite the noisy eater and Chuck couldn't help smile at it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Chuck." Dean's voice was low and calm, a distracted (by food) rumble in his throat. "So, Chuck." He started, but decided food had a higher priority right now, so he stuffed his mouth again, chewing happily. 

"Y-yes...?" Chuck asked around a mouthful of eggs and a string of bacon. 

Dean glanced up, probably a little surprised that quiet, little Chuck was initiating small talk when Dean had given him the chance to just forget about it. "You said this was your place, didn't you?" 

"Yeah.. it's uh, it's mine." He gave a nod, "I uh.. my parents gave it to me as a parting gift." Well, he wasn't sure since he'd been a kid back then, but the house and property officially belonged to him, so he didn't care about whether they planned for it to happen or not. 

"Where'd they go?" Did they die? He surely hoped not. 

"Away." A shrug. "I.. I was ten when they left, they um, they didn't tell me." He did know they went overseas though. But they didn't tell him where to find them, so he figured neither of the two wanted him to find them. End of story. 

"Oh, alright. So you grew up with other family?" 

"No.. not really."

"Orphanage. That had to have been rough." 

"No, I uh.. I didn't. They left me with money and... I was used to being alone by then." His parents had worked a lot. 

Dean frowned, licking his lips as his mind tried to wrap around what Chuck had just said. "So, you were on your won?" That'd explain the quirks. 

"Yes." Chuck sipped his coffee, sighing softly. "It wasn't  _that_ bad." He smiled sadly, "I had a lot of freedom." Not that he'd been the kind of teenager to use said freedom. But he'd  _had_ it. 

"Damn." 

A hand reached out to sneak into the rabbit's curls, brushing through his hair in an almost too comforting manner. Chuck wasn't used to skin to skin contact in the first place and... this.. well, he wanted more, but it also made him a little sad, his heart in knots. He never understood why they hadn't taken him with them. Or why.. why they didn't  _care_. Not that he'd ever find out why, but.. some days he just wondered. "It.. It really wasn't that bad..." He whispered, voice soft and silent now, shoulders hunched. "I.. was messed up b-before. I mean, I don't remember much but I remember them complaining." Another shrug and a soft little smile. 

"That ain't given them the right to just leave." Dean growled, his tail swishing. The Alpha shuffled and arms wrapped around the rabbit's slender waist before they pulled and he found himself in the other's lap. "My dad's kinda like that, too. Dragged me'n my brother around from state to state until we, well Sam, grew older and started to ask questions. They fought a lot." Dean had always been the obedient son, while Sam had been the smart one who wanted more from life. "Same day he dropped us off at Bobby's. Told us he'd be back in a week. Haven't seen him since, though it's said he's still alive an' travelin'." 

"That's horrible."

"Nah, Bobby's let us stay. He's raised us better than Dad ever would've." Dean smiled softly. "Sam's off to college now. Studying _the law_ an' you're gonna meet'm in summer, I guess." Oh. 

..... Chuck glanced up at the other, "You.. you want to see me again?" Did he mean that? 

"Yeah, I uh, I do." A cough and some awkward shuffling on Dean's side this time, his smile faltering for just the blink of a second. "I made breakfast." He didn't leave yet, did he? 

"I just.. you.. should think about that." Chuck was messed up beyond repair and.. he wasn't good company. He wasn't cute, he wasn't even goddamn pretty. He had no money and he sucked as a writer. He only had... well,  _him_. Broken, drinking, night terror-plagued him. 

"I did. An' I made my choice." He sounded a lot more determined now, less self-conscious. Which was how it was supposed to be as Dean had no reason not to be. 

chuck would give his life for someone like him and yes he knew that didn't make sense, but it was the truth. But Dean seemed honest. This was madness and only he seemed to realize. "But--" 

"Ain't gonna change my mind." At least not yet. 

"..okay." 

"Unless.. you don't wanna go out again." A shrug and Dean tried very hard to look and sound only slightly concerned. 

"Of course I do!" Chuck almost yelled, a little too eager in the heat of the moment. 

"That's settled then." Dean chuckled, pecking a kiss to Chuck's lips, smearing grease everywhere his lips touched. Then, he surged in for another kiss. A proper one this time. Deep, hard and passionate, his tongue pushing Chuck's aside to explore ruthlessly and when he pulled away again to breathe Chuck was panting soft little puffs of air. 

"Yes... yesI .. I think so." Holy Hell. The writer slumped against the other's chest and sighed contently. 

"Awesome." Dean rumbled, a smug grin plastered on his face. He slowly guided Chuck off his lap again, so they could continue with breakfast. He couldn't stay the whole day, unfortunately. And he wanted to make the best of the time they had. Chuck looked as if he needed someone to make sure he ate properly. Not that he wanted him bigger, but.. a few more kilos and/or muscles wouldn't hurt. The way he looked, Dean would be slightly terrified he accidentally broke him in two. 

Chuck slid off the other's lap without any major incidents and got settled a little closer to Dean this time, feeling.. brave and bold. 

They ate in silence after that, and Chuck just enjoyed the company. It'd been years since he hadn't eaten all by himself. And the last time being in a diner he'd stumbled into with a murder migraine.

.... 

He wanted for Dean to... he wanted to ask him, wanted to offer  _all of him_ , but he knew it was too early. No Alpha mated without knowing their mate anymore nowadays. Well, some families were still deep in tradition, but Dean obviously wasn't or he wouldn't even look twice at a  **RABBIT**. 

"You're quiet, you down' alright?" Dean had a hand propping up Chuck's chin, so he had to look up at him. 

"Me? Oh.. yes, I uh, I mean yes." Chuck had zoned out while taking care of the dirty dishes. He didn't want to seem lazy around Dean. "I was just.. thinking." 

"About what, man? You were  _gone_ , starin' at the wall. Even called our for you." 

You. "My.. book. I uh, there's a scene I need to.. edit." Lie, lie, lie. 

"How so?"

"It's uh.. " Complicated? A lie? "It doesn't work out the way I thought it would. I .. I realized I made a  _fatal_ mistake. No.. no spoilers, though.. I mean in case you want to.. read it some.. day."

"So that's what you think about while bein' with me?" Dean teased with a grin on his face. 

"What? No... no, I--" 

"Shh, just teasing' my little bunny." Dean murmured, a finger pressed to Chuck's lips.

"Them... ideas you have are fine with me, so long as you're not too distracted." 

"No, no.. I won't me. I p-promise." The rabbit shook his head. "Just.. when doing the cleaning or uh, things like that." 

"Things like that?" He arched a brow. "What else do you do that's boring, hm?"

"I uh, I don't know."

"You tryin' to act busy around me?"

"What? No."

"How do I know you're not lyin'? Maybe you ain't even a writer." 

"I am." Oh yes, very convincing. "I mean, kind of." It wasn't as if the whole world knew him, but he had a tiny little fan base. And he  _wrote_. And published books. 

"Prove it."

"How?"  How was he supposed to prove that? "Can't I.. prove I want to be  _with_ you?" 

"How's that gonna work?" 

Chuck decided words weren't going to do the trick, so he turned to face the other and wrapped arms around Dean's neck, bodies flush as he pressed soft little kisses to the wolf's neck, his little tail wiggling with the quickened beat of his own heart. "... proof enough?" A hushed whisper into the crook of Dean's neck. 

"It ain't bad." Dean chuckled, finding the bunny's tail to grab it and pet it. "I.. believe you. for now." A grin. 

"Thank.. you. Glad to hear that."

"I'm gonna have to get ready for work soon, Chuck." Dean sighed softly, meshing his lips against the rabbit's before he had the chance to answer or comment. He really liked the way the other would melt against his chest once he touched him. It was adorable. 

"Will you.. come back?"

"If you keep your door unlocked."

"Of course." Chuck made a mental note to  _not_ lock his door ever again. 

"Might get late, so don't wait for me." 

"I won't sleep." Chuck didn't sleep much. 

"We'll see about that." Dean smirked, slowly letting go of the other. "Mind if I use your shower?"

"No." He shook his head. 

"Great." One last kiss to his forehead and a tug to a long, fluffy ear and Dean was up the stairs.

Chuck flopped down on the couch and hummed happily when he realized it still smelt like Dean. He'd just managed to sit up and start his laptop when Dean returned and jotted down some notes when a pair of fluffy ears appeared new two him. Dean stood behind the couch and bent over to nuzzle the side of his face. 

"Don't get up." He rumbled, "I'll be back in the evening. If you decide you don't wanna keep doin' this, you'll find my number scribbled down on the scene of the pale, little guy's mouth getting ravished by the hot, handsome wolf." Dean winked. He'd read some of the papers he'd found on the couch while Chuck had cleaned the dishes. 

"You... read that?"

"Yep. you don't give yourself enough credit. Your curls and and tails aren't a negative trait, Chuck." They were adorable. He stood, smiling softly. "Later, bunny."

"...later, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Comments are always loved, needed and appreciated.


	5. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna feature not only Crowley and Bobby, but Dean as well. And a tiny piece of Chuck. And as usual Rumsfeld and Juliet, heh. Bobby is angry, Crowley is angry, they're both angry. Dean has a minor heart attack because of a text. Uh. Oh and drama. It's uh, well Crowley is silly and stubborn so he does silly things and ends up hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is actually not two or more months late. <3 I've worked hard to get it up asap hah! This isn't beta'd as I'm still on my own and nobody I know actually ships any of my ships. But I'm checking them as thoroughly as I can without starting to hate my own writing xD
> 
> Oh yes, there's a bunch of uh scene.. changes? I'm hopping back and forth between Crowley and Bobby, but I made it obvious, I think. Just a heads up. Oh and there'll be blood mentioned and a dog attacking someone.

[ ](http://imgur.com/iavLjHA)

There was a lot of noise coming from behind the door to Robert Singers' garage. Mostly grumbling and grunting, an annoyed bear arguing with the air he breathed in and car parts that were  _angrily_ replaced. Rumsfeld was lying on the hood of a car only a few feet away, his ears just twitching softly when a wrench clanked a little louder against another car's frame and only a little sad because of the loss of a new friend. 

* * *

 

On the other side of their small neighborhood was an annoyed Omega craving a drink. Of course he hadn't touched liquor since he knew he wasn't lucky enough to get out of the whole  _affair_ without any further damage to his reputation. The urge was strong as ever though and for the blink of an eye, he wanted to  _fuck it all_ and drink. But he wouldn't. He wasn't dumb. At least not  _that_ dumb. Alright, alright, he was anything  _but_ dumb. And his radar (the one that found bars without even having to try) led him right to where he would spend the rest of his day for sure. 

* * *

Dean couldn't find Bobby in the kitchen this morning, so he followed his nose and ears to his step-father obviously furious in the garage, hitting things but pretending not to. "Bobby? You alright, man?" 

A grunt and more angry car-fixing. The bear's tiny tail wiggling in anger, too.

Which, in all honestly looked quite ridiculous with someone as... well, manly as Bobby. He didn't say anything, though. "You want me to guess? not gonna be that hard wit that scent all over you and your house, Bobby." A chuckle, that wasn't meant to hurt, just.. tease. 

"He's a dick. I'm jus' waitin' for the parts ta fix his fancy pile o'crap." A shrug and a hiss. "Than he's gone." A growl. He'd been nice, he'd been careful and understanding and helpful, generous even. And what did he get in return? 

_Complaints._

"Uh. Okay?" What the hell had happened while he was gone? He'd only had  _two_ days off, not a whole year. Two friggen days. 

"See that fancy car over there by the old VW? That one's yours ta check'n fix later. When you're done with the VW." he wasn't going to touch it. Not even with a ten-foot pole. No. 

"Sure." A nod. They didn't get cars like that all that often, so he wouldn't complain to have a look-see. "Any other car I can check for now? The VW ain't gonna keep me busy for long." He mumbled, walking past Bobby to the door that led to the backyard. 

"Wait."

"Huh?" Dean came to an abrupt halt and turned around to face Bobby, a look of light confusion on his face. did he want anything else? 

"What's that  _scent_ , son?" 

"Dunno what you're smellin', Bobby." 

"You know damn well what it is." 

Dean sighed, debating whether claiming it'd been just another one-night stand until he could be sure the little bunny was going to be  **HIS** and his alone was better than telling the truth. Bobby knew Dean brought home ladies whenever he felt like it. 

"'m waitin'."

"Okay, alright." Dean whuffed, "Think I found myself a mate.  _The_ mate." A sigh followed by awkward shuffling. 

"Listenin'." This wasn't one of Dean's jokes, right? 

"He's a writer." Dean said, sounding proud to be able to say such a thing. Compared to the former Omegas he brought back to Bobby's place for him to meet Chuck was the smartest. And definitely the only smart guy who'd want to be around him. Part of him wondered why he hadn't been snatched away yet. "And uh, I think he's a little older than me, but  _definitely_ Omega." Dean grinned at the thought of what he'd made his little bunny do the night before in his car.

"Oh, his name's Chuck." The Alpha scratched at the back of his neck, obviously nervous. bobby was his family, he was.. like a father to hin and he wanted him to approve of the mate he chose to spend the rest of his life with. He knew Bobby would be suspicious as Dean had never even wanted a relationship and the one time he did have one, it broke apart relatively quickly. But this.. Bobby had to realize it was  _different_  this time. Dean couldn't imagine seeing that innocent little guy with someone  _else_. "He's got his own house, though it's a mess. Worse than  _your_ house." He chuckled, "He's a rabbit, but that ain't a problem, right?"

"What? 'Course not." Bobby chuckled, shaking his head. "You know that ain't important." He placed a hand on the younger Alpha's shoulder. "I'm happy for ya. You know you gotta call yer brother, right?" 

"It's not official yet, Bobby. Calm your horses."

"Sounds like it's  _pretty_ serious ta me." 

"You're old and deaf then, old man." He knew he  _wanted_ him, but he couldn't just throw it at the bunny. He didn't want him to regret it later. 

"Not  **THAT** old just yet. I can still kick yer ass. And his scent's is all over you."

"Shut up, I ain't callin' Sam yet. You know he's gonna start crying' if it doesn't work out. Jus' like with Lisa." A sigh. 

"Fine. Then... bring'm fer dinner." He wanted to see the  _guy_ who had Dean Winchester all awkward and self-conscious. Dean wasn't the guy to be insecure. He walked into a bar and decided who he wanted for the night and he'd walk them home at the end of the night. This? This was hilarious to watch, though Bobby wouldn't admit it. Or tell him. He didn't recall Dean taking home guys. Unless he'd went home with them instead. He's dated a few Omegas before, yes (though he usually stuck to Betas who didn't really  _mate_ for life ) but no male Omegas yet. He was sure of that. Then again... did he know all of Dean's hookups? Probably not. 

"He won't want to." Dean sighed, "He's a nervous... little bunny." Dean smiled at his choice of words. 

"It's jus' gonna be you'n me. An' Rumsfeld. He ain't gonna jump him. Jus' tell'm I ain't given you no choice." It didn't sound like an order but Dean knew better. 

"Alright, fine, I'm gonna---" 

Bobby's phone rang. "Singer?" 

Dean shrugged, facing the shelves to his side to grab the tools he'd need, but he kept it mostly quiet. 

"Mhm." A nod. "Yeah, yeah I know what a Porsche is." He rolled his eyes, wiping his hands on a towel as he held the phone between the side of his face and his shoulder. Was it week of the assholes or what? "I'm pretty sure I know about that damn pile o'crap you call car than you're ever gonna learn. Either ya tell me where you're stuck an' we come'n pick you'n yer car up or ya call someone else an' stay away from ma property'n phone." 

Dean watched, chuckling softly. He had to out who that Omega had been. He hadn't seen Bobby that.. angry in .. well. Years. What the hell has he missed? His phone buzzed. 

 

 

 

> [text: ???] I found your number. 

Oh crap. He shouldn't have told Bobby about him. He just should've kept his mouth shut. Now he jinxed it. 

 

 

 

> [text: Dean] Yeah. I can see that. 

Dean probably looked pale as chalk as he waited for the next reply. This was is, wasn't it? 

Bobby put a hand on the speaker, "You alright, son?" 

Dean glanced up, shrugging.  _Was he?_  

 

 

 

> [text: Chuck] I was wondering which toppings you would like on your pizza. 

Dean's heart sank and he looked visibly relieved, a small smile spreading across his face. 

 

 

 

> [text: Dean] No pineapple. Little vegetables. I'm not a RABBIT. Everything else is fine. 
> 
> [text: Dean] Got beer in?
> 
> [text: Chuck] Hah hah. Funny. Bring some?
> 
> [text: Dean] Will do. Anything else?
> 
> [text: Chuck] Don't think so. Thank you. 

By the time Dean had put away his phone and glanced up again, Bobby had ende this call, smirking at him. "Nothing' serious, eh?"

"Shut up." The wolf murmured and slid outside the garage. "Wait. Want me to pick the guy up?"

"Later." He chuckled, "Let'm wait."

Dean scoffed, "Alright, boss." He strolled outside to find said dick's fancy car. He didn't hate those cars the way Bobby did. And this one didn't even look all that bad either. VW first. Shame 

 

* * *

 

Crowley found the local bar easily, his back hurting from the walk and sweat pooling at the back of his neck. He let Juliet trot in next to him. She was excellently trained and could lie in the booth where he sat. Nobody would even notice her. He found a free both and slid into it with a sigh, keeping hold of her leash, just in case. Believe it or not, he didn't  _want_ trouble. 

Juliet wound around her owner's feet right away, ready to dash out from underneath the table if necessary. It was rather quiet in there, but was only noon, so Crowley hadn't expected a bar full of drunk old men, bar fights and moaning from the bathroom stalls. 

Okay,  _maybe he had._

The noise of feet that were dragged over the floor while walking instead of being lifted gracefully announced another male's arrival.  _Bartender._ What an honor, Crowley didn't even have to stand. 

"Hey there."

"Well hello." Crowley hummed joyfully. 

"Got lost?" 

"If this isn't a bar, then yes."

"You don't look as if ya belong here, buddy."

"This isn't a private establishment, is it now?"

"It's still  _my_ bar."

"What is  _your_ problem, then, darling?"

Crowley felt the guy's eyes roam his body, head to toe and he felt them remain on his belly for at least half a minute before the guy's brows furrowed in disapproval. "Gonna order a drink?"

"Soda." He obviously hesitated. "Please."

The Alpha growled, but nodded and returned about then minutes later, "There ya go." 

"Thank you very much." Crowley chirped, accepting the glass and sipping the cold liquid before despite the other staring. He wiped his hands on a tissue he'd pulled from his pocket after, the glass all wet and slightly sticky. 

"Anything else I can help you with, other than demonstrating how to properly clean glasses to serve drinks to customers?" 

Alright. Perhaps that hadn't been his smartest idea. 

* * *

 

"Dean?"

"What's up, Bobby?" Came the wolf's voice before he slipped in through the door. 

"Time ta grab the trick'n pick up that dickbag. He's waiting about a mile outta town. Remember where Sam'n yer sorry ass camped through the night, wait' for yer daddy to come'n grab ya? That big ol' tree? He's waitin' just a few steps from there."

"Yeah, got it." Dean didn't like thinking of when he was younger. not a great time, to be honest. Neither Sam nor him knew why they'd been too much trouble to keep traveling with their dad. He didn't want it to be any different, he didn't. Bobby was a great father to them. _But_ , he'd still like to know  **WHY**.

"You gonna be here when I get back?"

"I'm gonna take Rumsfeld for a walk, but we should be back soon. You gonna stay fer dinner?"

"Uh.. no." He had pizza waiting. 

"Meetin' up with that bunny o'yers?" 

"Yeah."

"Good, good. Don't forget--" 

"Dinner, yeah, I'm gonna ask him."

"Now go."

"Yeah, you too." Dean laughed, throwing the dirty towel he'd used to wipe his hands onto a car nearby before stomping outside. He grabbed his jacket from one of the chairs in Bobby's kitchen and the next thing was the truck doors slamming shut. 

 

* * *

 

"What?"

"Your glass." Crowley held it up. "It's sticky. Wonderful service, bringing it to my seat, I have to admit as much, but you should serve a wet towel or a mobile sink with your drinks." Now  _that_ wasn't helping. not in the slightest, but once Crowley got going, it was impossible to stop. 

"Out." A low, low growl. 

"Really? Why do people  **ASK** despite not wanting to hear the truth?" Crowley heaved out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He didn't move. 

"Get the fuck outta my bar!" He caught a glimpse of the other's fangs, shaking his head in defeat. 

"Someone's being a child about this and it isn't  _me_." The Omega chirped, but slowly pushed himself to his feet. He swayed softly, Juliet by his side and growling at the Alpha who stood far too close for her liking. 

"C'mon love. Let's find a nicer place to grab a drink at. Shouldn't be difficult." He hummed, gently tugging the leash so she stayed close as they moved. Crowley walked past the angry bartender with a snort, but stopped suddenly when he came face-to-face with another man. Older, definitely. A littler bulkier than the bartender. Alpha...? Yes. Strong scent. A little too strong for his liking. Bad, very bad after shave if you asked him. He wasn't a wolf, .. dog? Ah, that'd explain the smell. Juliet growled in warning. "You're blocking the door, darling." 

"You should watch yer mouth." Said the new guy. 

"You should learn how to pick shirts without stains. Or how to use the washing machine."

The Alpha growled, something clearly snapping inside his tiny little Alpha brain and he slapped Crowley across the face, splitting his lip with an audible _pop_. 

Juliet smelled blood before Crowley could tug her back, so she leapt at the guy, going for his throat, but he was lucky enough to react and she got at his arm instead. Growling and tugging, she fought him and Crowley had to grab at her collar to pull her off the guy, but not without taking skin and.. _arm_. "Juliet,  _down!_ " He turned around once more, his back to the door and glared into the room. "Didn't your mother teach you not to pick fights with strangers?" He huffed, slipping outside. He managed to stagger away some, out of sight behind another house in case either of them decided to try and follow him. One hand against a wall, he held himself up, licking his lips and flinching. "Great." He grumbled.  _Just great_. 

It wasn't as if he had all that many places he could crash at... 

* * *

 

"Yeah, got it ready'n waitin' for ya." Bobby rumbled, phone between his head and shoulder. "T'morrow. 2pm. Uhuh. Mhm." He nodded distractedly. "See ya." And then he hung up, giving the car in question a last pat before he whistled for Rumsfeld to join him. The dog came right away, even if comfortably slowly, rather than in a rushed manner. 

Bobby didn't need a leash with him, so he just strolled outside, trusting his dog to follow without him having to explicitly say so. They didn't have to walk far either, as Rumsfeld was allowed to roam the singer salvage freely throughout the day. But he needed some groceries, so a walk to the store was tonight's mission. The local shop wasn't big or fancy, but you could grab essential stuff there and that was all he needed for now. Vegetables and fruits, some meat, rice and cleaning materials. It wasn't as if you needed much more than that on a daily basis. 

And occasionally you were able to enjoy some town rumors. 

Today's was special, it seemed as a group of people was gathered for a heated discussion. Bobby needed flour and it wasn't his fault they stood right by it. And he ended up accidentally eavesdropping. Not his fault at all and it wasn't as if he cared in the first place. 

"Rick was bit by some feral dog, did you hear?"

"I heard he lost his foot to that monster." 

"What? I thought it tried to rip out his throat?"

"Huh? Didn't it tear his arm in two?" 

"No, no, it was his throat. Frank came home with his flannel stained in blood."

"I heard the owner just walked away. Can you believe that? No manners!" 

"I heard it was some Omega bitch." Someone sneered and Bobby couldn't help a small growl. "Could barely walk." 

It was more of a blur as a bunch of them talked at the same time, but Bobby had a pretty good idea who they were talking about. 

"At least he paid for it." 

"Did he?"

"Oh yes, Frank said the man ran, bleeding. One of the guys got him." 

"Oh great. At least that." 

_What? Who the hell would hit an Omega?_

The Alpha growled und this breath. He had to find that idiot. He quickly paid and packed a few plastic bags before walking home with Rumsfeld in tow. What he didn't expect though, was to find said Omega on his porch, obviously pouting. 

"Good afternoon, Robert."

"Motel ain't your style?" 

"Well, I got side tracked. Remembered I left my suitcase here."

"Oh right." Bobby stepped closer, growling at the sight. "C'mon, let's take a look at that bruise." He grumbled, walking past the other to unlock his front door. 

"Ah, it's nothing." It hurt like Hell, though. 

"Then it shouldn't be a problem to lemme look at it." 

"...fine." 

"Good."

Crowley let the door fall shut after him and Juliet and followed the other inside. It was.. weird, being back after what had happened in the morning, but.. Bobby didn't dwell on it. That helped. 

"Sit." Crowley jumped slightly, a little distracted glancing around. But, he found the same chair he'd been sat at in the morning and sat down on it, waiting. 

Bobby found disinfectant and some cotton pads and plasters in the bathroom and returned, hoping he wouldn't need more than that. 

"Alright, let's take a look at that gash there."

"It's nothing." Crowley mumbled, glancing away.

"Ya better let  _me_ decide that." A grunt. He pushed the Omega's head up with a finger to his chin to take a look. "You're gonna end up with a shiner, too. Can already see it formin'." He mumbled, dipping the cotton ball into the disinfectant. "That's gonna sting." He mumbled, before gently dabbing at the wound. 

Crowley hissed. Of course he did. It stung worse than when he was hit. Brows furrowed and teeth clenched shut, he let Bobby work on it and flinched just a little when he rubbed the plaster in place.

"There ya go." He gave a nod. "Got some painkillers fer ya." He held out a small bottle. "2 at a time. No more." 

"Yes,  _mother_." 

"Shut up. Ain't me who got into some stupid fight." 

"He started it. They both did." 

"Who?" 

"That bloody bartender and his doggy bodyguard, I didn't stop to ask for their bloody names." The shorter male hissed. 

Bobby couldn't help a small smile. Of course he knew who was who, but seeing the little guy all red and almost exploding was adorable. He couldn't help it, so he patted the guy's head. "They paid." A nod. "Want me ta wash that dog o'yers?" 

"That'd be great, thank you." Crowley frowned at the gentle gesture but didn't comment. "I'm .. tired." 

"Yer room's still vacant." A shrug.

"Thank you."

"Don' mention it." He rid the other male's dog of collar and leash and scratched behind her ears. "Let's get ya cleaned up." 

Crowley pet the dog's back before stumbling upstairs to collapse onto the bed. He curled up on his side, still fully dressed and far too exhausted to even  _think_ about undressing. And he'd fallen asleep long before Bobby brought a slightly wet, but twice as happy as she snuggled up to her owner on the bed. 

Bobby let Rumsfeld in after one last short walk and went to bed as well. 

* * *

 

Dean finished his chores around 10pm and slid inside Chuck's house, following the light of his laptop and he sneaked up on the writer who seemed lost in his writing, or maybe he was editing some scene again. Arms wound around the shorter male and he purred, nuzzling his neck, chuckling when said writer jumped but cuddled against him when he smelled it was Dean. "Miss me?"

"All day." The rabbit smiled softly. 

"Still got some pizza for me? Or did you eat it all?" 

"No, I waited." He smiled sheepishly. "Okay, I ate a few pieces. I was hungry." 

"Ready for your punishment, then, bunny?"

"...yes?" 

"Good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Comments would be appreciated as usual!!


End file.
